Igneous
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Estaría atrapada toda la eternidad, junto a esos ojos verdes y al cabello rojo fuego. Escocia/NyoGales. LEER ACLARACIONES. ¡Dedicado a CielBastion! Es decir, Venom Rocks.
1. Primer Acto

_**Disclaimer:** El anime de Hetalia Axis Power pertenece a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._

 _ **Advertencias** : AU, Lime, Muerte de personajes, Personajes OC, Sobrenatural, Ideas poco desarrolladas (?)_

 _ **Dedicatoria:** ¡Para Venom Rocks! Aunque haya cambiado su alias sigue siendo Venom (?). Espero que hayas tenido buenas fiestas y que hubieses tenido un buen comienzo de año :DDD ¡comenzamos con estos pequeños escritos! Espero que sea el reinicio de una fructífera serie de escritos. ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañaba! Siempre es un placer hacer estos intercambios contigo –abrazos-._

 _Ahora, una GRAN disculpa si esta historia no es lo que esperabas. Investigué como me pediste y también desarrollé tanto como pude, pero por la falta de costumbre de la pareja, más la nueva temática… ¡espero que no te decepciones! Me esforcé mucho a pesar de mi miedo XDD_

 _ **Aclaraciones:** -La línea de la historia es propiedad de Venom Rocks._

 _-El relato se ubica a principios del siglo XIX._

 _-Escocia está personificando a un Demonio de tipo Igneo._

 _¡Gracias! Disfrútenlo mucho :DD_

 _Owari._

 ** _Escocia: Alasdair McAllister._**

 ** _NyoGales: Gwyneth Llywelyn._**

 ** _Irlanda: Bryan Llywelyn._**

 ** _Irlanda del Norte: Ryan Llywelyn._**

* * *

 _ **"Igneous"**_

* * *

 **Primer Acto  
**

* * *

Estaba cansada. Tan cansada.

Bajó con cuidado del carruaje, ayudada por la mano que el cochero le ofreció. El viento frío que le cortó las mejillas también caló en su nariz, sintiendo que por un momento perdía la respiración.

Si no fuera motivada por la idea de que adentro encontraría una cama, no sería capaz de sostenerse.

El ambiente era gris, con nubes ocultando los pobres rastros de un cielo azul. Combinaba con el verde de los árboles, el color pálido de las flores del otoño. Iba bien con el negro de su vestido, con los rastros plateados de la cruz que colgaba de su cuello.

Lo único que deseaba era llegar a la cama y volverse a hundir en las sábanas, justo como lo hizo por más de cuatro meses. Como pretendía hacerlo por los próximos días, quizá por los años que le quedaban de vida.

Muchos dijeron que necesitaba espacio, que un ambiente en el campo la ayudaría a recuperarse. La palabra "paz" fue mencionada tanto que le lastimaba los oídos.

 _¿Qué iban a saber ellos?_

A un paso instintivo llegó a la puerta, y con la llave que le dieron sus hermanos, abrió la madera para dejar ver el oscuro interior. Sintió el polvo, las partículas que volaban y cubrían las sábanas de los muebles. Dio un par de pasos para entrar, y mientras abría una pesada y sucia cortina, el cochero fue introduciendo las maletas.

Había sólo campo alrededor. El cielo gris no tenía fin, y los árboles le parecían pilares de los antiguos templos de Roma.

Se apretó el vientre por encima de los pliegues de tela.

Necesitaba una cama, o de lo contrario iba a caer el piso y a llenarlo de blasfemias.

 _Un dolor semejante… ¿cómo podrían pensar que encontraría la paz? En ningún lugar de la Tierra existía algo como eso…_

Quizá sólo en otro mundo, bajo el cuidado de una entidad superior que le respondiera la pregunta universal.

 _¿Por qué?_

Vio a un lado, hacía el hombre que terminó de dejar las maletas y que le hablaba, pero a quien no comprendía. Escuchó palabras al azar, como el número de habitaciones, que le enviarían comida con una sirvienta, algo de encomendarse a Dios e implorar resignación.

Tal vez tenía razón, no había implorado lo suficiente.

Observó por la ventana su caminar, y posteriormente su partida. El carruaje desapareció en el camino y se quedó ahí, sola…

 _Sola._

Temblaron sus manos y jaló tanto la cortina que la rasgó. De forma irónica, con la otra mano sobre su vientre se acarició con tanta suavidad que casi pudo sonreír.

Probablemente se trató de un castigo… ¿pero por qué? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué fue aquello tan ofensivo que le ameritó una condena así?

Dijeron muchas veces que una viuda joven era una imagen muy triste, pero que encontraría consuelo en la palabra del Señor. Dijeron también que una mujer que perdía a su bebé debía confiarse al Todopoderoso, ya que su vientre volvería a dar fruto.

Dijeron muchas cosas. Muchas estúpidas y dolorosas cosas.

Sintió que le faltó la respiración, que no iba a soportar más tiempo de pie.

Temblando, mareada, débil, fue subiendo las escaleras, guiándose instintivamente entre las puertas. Abrió la que estaba subiendo de frente, importándole poco las sábanas sucias, los muebles roídos, el polvo que volaba entre las corrientes de aire.

Observó la cama frente a sí, y lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse ahí, como si hubiese sido fulminada.

¿Paz? ¿Cómo podría tener paz? Estando sola, recientemente lúcida luego de un periodo de depresión profunda e histeria compulsiva.

Las mangas de su vestido no eran largas sólo por la moda, sino porque había marcas en sus brazos que debía ocultar.

Sus hermanos pensaban en su tranquilidad, en la resignación que encontraría en la palabra de Dios. El crucifijo de su cuello le parecía ridículo como objeto de superación, pero quizá la luz plateada en su atuendo completamente negro significaba algo.

 _Quizá. Quizá no._

Con el rostro mirando hacía la ventana de la izquierda, nuevamente se acarició el vientre.

Primero Arthur. Ahora su bebé.

 _¿Esa cruz podía decirle por qué ocurrió todo eso?_

El por qué Arthur fue obligado a ir a una guerra que no le correspondía, muriendo en batalla y recibiendo por orden del ejército sólo una bandera del Reino Unido. El motivo de su obligada partida a pesar de que tenían poco de haberse casado, de que esperaban a su primer bebé con toda la ilusión.

 _No escuchaba nada de ese crucifijo._

El por qué perdió a su bebé de un día para otro teniendo ya casi cuatro meses, cuando despertó una mañana y su sábana ya estaba llena de sangre. La razón por la cual su bebé se fue, a pesar de que era el único consuelo que tenía para aceptar la pérdida de Arthur.

 _¿Por qué no se manifestaba la supuesta divinidad de esa cruz en su cuello?_

Fueron meses de depresión, meses en que no pudieron dejarla sola temiendo que hubiera perdido la razón. Junto a la convalecencia del aborto, podía recordar a los médicos que la amenazaban de internarla en un sanatorio si no volvía amar a la vida.

¿La vida? ¿Amarla? Sonaba tan estúpido como la idea de que estando sola olvidaría.

Al menos esa fue la esperanza de sus hermanos, que recurrieron a esa opción antes que permitir que la recluyeran en un extraño lugar.

Enviarla a una antigua casa de campo que era propiedad de su familia, en medio de la nada; lejos de los ruidos de la ciudad, del invento de la luz eléctrica, de los colores y las modas.

Quizá estaba agradecida. Quizá no.

Pero… había aprendido a rezar… de alguna manera lo hizo, orando tan fuerte en sus pensamientos con la esperanza de que Dios escuchara.

No estaba segura para qué.

…

…

Pasaron las horas y no hubo ruido más que el de su respiración. Incluso dudaba que fuera por su causa y sí más por el soplido del viento, ya que dejó las puertas abiertas, y en otoño el aire era más impertinente haciendo y deshaciendo a su paso.

Se quedó en esa cama hasta que tuviera la iniciativa de moverse para comer, para asearse…

Antes lo hacía para que Arthur la viera tan hermosa como la primera vez que se enamoró de ella. Después lo hizo para cuidar a su bebé, esperando con todo su corazón que fuera un niño.

Y ahora…

 _Ahora._

…

No entendía aún por qué, pero sujetó nuevamente el crucifijo y comenzó a rezar.

 _Padre Nuestro_ se escuchaba además del aire, en medio de la oscuridad de la casa, del campo, de ese pequeño mundo al que había sido reducida su existencia.

Apretó tan fuerte el crucifijo que se le grabaron las siluetas.

 _¿Por qué?_

Ah, vaya, así que estaba de nuevo esa sensación.

Rezaba tan fuerte, como si alguien fuera a tenderle una mano para superar los sucesos del último año.

 _Su completa desesperación._

No había nadie más que ella en ese diminuto y sofocante mundo.

 _Si cayera en la oscuridad, ¿qué encontraría en el fondo?_

 _¿Qué había en ese agujero que representaba el abismo?_

Tal vez sólo faltaba eso, dejarse caer.

O quizá ya estaba ahí.


	2. Segundo Acto

**.**

* * *

 **Segundo Acto  
**

* * *

 _¿Quién era ella?_

Observaba su espigada figura en la habitación principal, en el comedor, sentada en el sillón de la sala, en el pórtico mirando la lejanía del campo.

 _Tenía plagado el sufrimiento en todo el rostro._

La primera vez sólo sintió una presencia, algo demasiado básico que pudo confundirlo con el de algún animal propio del ambiente. Algo rastrero, insignificante, que a pesar de lo primario de su luz, fue capaz de hacerlo recuperar parte de su consciencia. Algo como un sonido que… comenzó a despertarlo.

Conforme pasaron los días, el aura se hizo más y más palpable, llenando el ambiente de susurros y palabras básicas, de pasos que buscaban huir pero que al final se estancaban en la tierra.

El dolor, el miedo, la soledad.

La desesperación más fina que hubiera percibido en siglos.

 _¿Quién era ella?_

Podía escuchar por los rincones sus oraciones vacías, palabras en un idioma antiguo que rogaban misericordia y salvación. La fe, la creencia de que habría solución únicamente eran frases sin sentido, pero aun así, las repetía mientras se hincaba ante su cama y apretaba entre las manos un objeto plateado que todavía no distinguía.

Ese dolor que deformaba su vida, el color negro que contrastaba con su piel blanca y que combinaba con sus ojos azul pálido. Era como la encarnación del sufrimiento y la angustia, pero a la vez, buscaba el consuelo y el amor de una entidad invisible que nunca se hacía presente.

Conforme pasaron los días el lugar estaba lleno de la fragancia de su dolor, de sus lágrimas, y del perfume de flores que emanaba de su cabello castaño cenizo.

Fue cuando despertó completamente, luego de estar encerrado por siglos en las profundidades de esa tierra. Un lugar que siglos antes significó el escenario de batallas, de muertes injustificadas, de un lugar donde los niños morían de hambre y donde los hombres perdían la esperanza.

Ahí, en lo más recóndito, debajo de esa casa que materializó como su prisión voluntaria, despertó cuando la tierra misma fue invadida con sus lágrimas y la lluvia, en medio de la seda negra y la plata desgastada.

Porque había posibilidades, porque su despertar significaba que había aparecido una luz que podía corromperse.

Un demonio jamás despreciaba algo parecido.

Pero no era cualquier luz.

Sonrió de lado, recorriendo la vista entre las sombras de la casa, moviéndose conforme la oscuridad lo hacía.

Era una luz que a pesar del sufrimiento, del dolor y de su desesperación, se conservaba pura. Un alma que tenía infinitas posibilidades, que podría alcanzar la gracia celestial o corromperse para que cubriera el mundo con su llanto.

Porque no podía despreciarse una luz que era capaz de apagar muchas otras.

El pecado era la mancha original de los humanos, y si esa luz pecaba, podría traer más oscuridad y desesperación, hasta que ella misma se perdiera en la oscuridad.

Hasta que olvidara quién era y se uniera con la desesperación eternamente.

Podría tomar su vida como humana, podría tomar unos meses. Pero la vida de un demonio era larga. Particularmente aburrida para los de su clase, que habían perdido interés desde hacía siglos por los hombres y prefirieron los misterios del mundo en sí, de las cosas infinitas y del conocimiento que era capaz de predecir la moralidad y la corrupción.

Pasaron muchos años, siglos, entre la calidez y la oscuridad de la tierra, ahí donde redujo su consciencia. No despertó, pero una señal de su presencia era la falta de vida alrededor.

Crecían las plantas, habitaban los animales, pero el cielo era eternamente gris y el aire frío; un lugar donde podía escucharse el más desesperante de los silencios, y en que las noches eran más oscuras que en cualquier otro lugar.

Despertó a causa del aroma de esa mujer, de las posibilidades de su luz; por y para el placer de verla caer en pecado, estaba ahí, observándola entre las sombras de la vieja casa en la que habitaba.

Aun así, era capaz de sentir curiosidad.

Los demonios como se limitaban únicamente a devorar a la presa. Eso era para los de clase baja, los cuales no eran capaces de concentrarse más allá de la destrucción de una luz. Tampoco eran como los que formaban parte de los ejércitos, en quienes las órdenes eran básicas para encontrar su sentido del mundo.

Ellos eran demonios ígneos, los que habitaban en la oscuridad que rodeaba al mundo, en el vacío de las estrellas y el de la tierra. Un vacío más allá de la compresión humana, más allá de las banalidades del resto de los demonios. La oscuridad que representaba el abismo sin fin, la incertidumbre y el exterminio, porque incluso las luces más brillantes estaban condenadas a morir dentro de esa sombra eterna.

Los seres como ellos, del mismo modo, podían ver a la humanidad en un sentido más despectivo, porque si no encontraban un alma que requiriera mayor conocimiento, la dejaban pasar y ser corrompida por sus propias estupideces. Desconocía el plan de Dios, pero era claro que no estaba pensando bien cuando definió la moralidad básica de su creación.

Si no había un alma que los obligara a despertar, podían pasar los siglos concentrados en los misterios del mundo, o dormidos hasta que la necesidad de devorar fuera imprescindible.

Esa mujer entonces representaba un propósito. El más grande para los demonios de su índole.

Un alma pura que si se lograba manchar por el pecado, traería la desolación y el sufrimiento. Una luz que si lograba brillar con el tono del negro y del púrpura, podría expandir la desesperación y el dolor por esa tierra, causando una maldición que no encontraría fin.

No sólo esa casa, no sólo esa propiedad. Kilómetros y kilómetros en que la vida se extinguiría y en que la luz de Dios jamás volvería a alcanzar. Una maldición que esparciría miedo, locura, el más grande de los odios.

Si ella caía, se maldeciría así misma y contaminaría la existencia con su soledad.

Pero observaba. Sentía demasiada curiosidad por el irónico comportamiento que mostraba. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los humanos que actuaban por instinto, pero ella tenía demasiados tormentos en medio de las oraciones vacías. No se trataba de algo físico, de un actuar ciego bajo ideas vagas.

Existía un objeto sólido en su psiquis, un recuerdo o una visión que la hacía vagar por la casa diligentemente, apretando hasta el cansancio la seda negra de su vestido.

Buscaba algo en lo cual creer, aun cuando ya no le quedaba esperanza.

Seguramente era consciente, pero era motivada por una idea que ni ella misma definía.

¿Quién era? No sabía su nombre ni su proveniencia. Debió ocurrir algo como para que terminara aislada en ese pequeño pedazo de mundo, alejada del cielo azul y del verde vivo de los campos alegres. Pasaba las horas mirando por la ventana hacia la nada, meciéndose en esa silla hasta que la madera bajo sus pies rechinaba sin cesar.

Seguía viva, aunque no por voluntad. El aroma a sufrimiento era demasiado intenso siquiera para imaginar que estaba bien. Quizá era en su mente donde comenzaba a perderse de la realidad. Quizá por eso estaba en ese lugar, abandonada incluso por la luz del sol.

…

En las semanas que siguieron, la única visita que tenía era de una joven que llevaba comida una vez a la semana. Ella, con sus ojos azul pálido, ni siquiera mostraba el placer más básico cuando le presentaban los alimentos, pero tenía horarios puntuales para consumir pequeñas porciones. No era extraño que la joven visitante encontrara la despensa casi llena y se sintiera asustada, porque su salud podría deteriorarse.

¿Qué importaba el cuerpo cuando era el espíritu el que se tambaleaba? Parecía una pobre criatura incomprendida a la que obligaban a sobrevivir.

Pero el aspecto que más le agradaba observar, era cuando llegaba noche. Ella luego de asearse, momentos en que podía ver las curvas y cicatrices de su cuerpo, se encerraba en su habitación. En medio de la cama, acompañada por la luz de una débil vela, tomaba fervientemente el crucifijo y rezaba.

No distinguía más que las palabras antiguas. No había escuchado su voz más que para eso, observando la forma en que su rostro se comprimía en dolor, hasta que su cabello ocultaba sus facciones de tanto que se inclinaba en busca de misericordia.

Era deliciosa su absoluta desesperación.

Supo en medio de los rezos, de la débil luz, de su camisón blanco y las lágrimas, que debía ser suya. Corromperla, hacerla pecar, y luego presenciar la forma en que su alma se iluminaría con una coloración negra y púrpura.

No buscaba que se hiciera como ellos. Un humano necesitaba un grado maravilloso de maldad e inteligencia para que pudiera ser admitido, después de su muerte, en las filas de sus huestes. Ella no podría, no contaba con la vileza, pero sí con el sufrimiento más exquisito que combinaba con su pobre alma.

Tenía que ser suya de una u otra forma. Caería tan al fondo, y después de que poseyera sus restos agonizantes, la dejaría unirse con la desesperación.

Debía ser suya.

Esa noche fue la primera en que se acercó a su cama, deslizándose entre las sombras inquietas. No había luna, la vela estaba apagada, y su cuerpo era cubierto por un edredón oscuro.

Tomó un mechón de su cabello cenizo. Pudo apreciar el aroma de narcisos marchitos con lágrimas.

Fue la primera noche.

Habría muchas más, se lo prometió recorriendo su cuerpo con sus ojos sin vida.

Ahí, entre las paredes de esa casa; afuera, entre el césped marchito; más allá de las montañas, hasta el fin del mundo.

Donde quiera que fuera ahí estaría.


	3. Tercer Acto

_._

* * *

 **Tercer Acto.  
**

* * *

Otra vez había pasado.

Se despertó sudando entre las sábanas de su cama, con la luna todavía en el cielo y la oscuridad general dentro de su habitación.

Respiraba rápido, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y casi podía sentir cómo la posición hacía que su foco de vista fuera menos claro.

Otra pesadilla.

Se sentó con cuidado y recargó la espalda en el respaldo, acariciando con ambas manos el crucifijo que nunca se apartaba de su cuello. Peinó distraídamente su cabello castaño cenizo, hasta que le cayó con gracia entre los hombros.

Para una persona como ella, las pesadillas no eran algo extraño. Las tenía desde hacía meses, presentándose cuando pasó la primera noche sola, luego de la noticia de que Arthur murió en el frente. Conforme el tiempo transcurrió y en que su vida se fue hundiendo cada vez más, la naturaleza de ellas fue empeorando.

La mayoría no tenían mucha forma, sólo sombras entre reflejos rojizos, pero siempre despertaba con la sensación de que sería mejor jamás abrir los ojos. Cuando perdió a su bebé el rojo sustituyó al rojo, por toda esa sangre sin forma en que el pequeño salió de sí. Fueron dos meses en que casi despertaba gritando todos los días, en medio de la desesperación por haber perdido a los dos únicos seres que amaba de verdad.

Pero ahora.

Sintió un nuevo escalofrío.

Había... soñado algo en particular desde que llegó a ese sitio.

No entendía si se debía al lugar, a la condición mental en la que llegó, sus habituales remordimientos o a la sensación de que no pasaba el tiempo.

Últimamente... soñaba con Arthur... con su bebé, con la familia que hubiera formado los tres. Al principio era muy hermoso, sus seres queridos jugando en el patio de atrás mientras ella esperaba a un nuevo bebé. Entre las risas y las palabras de amor, una sombra se formaba a sus pies, invadiendo la figura de su esposo, de su hijo, hasta que todo el escenario se quedaba ese color negro sin forma.

El suelo bajo sus pies se volvía lodo, y la hundía... la absorbía cada vez más hasta que despertaba a punto de ahogarse entre la frialdad.

Abría los ojos sintiendo, contrario a los últimos meses, que necesitaba salir de ahí.

No era la sensación habitual de jamás regresar, de no continuar con una existencia sin sentido. Era un sentimiento contrario, de miedo y angustia, donde esa oscuridad en lugar de reconfortarla le motivaba a escapar por todos los medios.

No entendía el cambio tan... radical. Se sentía cómoda con la oscuridad, con dormir para siempre... y ahora, cuando el sol se ocultaba y era momento de ir a la cama, tenía el nudo en la garganta que casi impedía que se acomodara entre las sábanas blancas.

Encendió una vela y se obligó a acomodarse una vez más. Tenía el crucifijo en el pecho, orando antes de que se diera cuenta.

¿Por qué estaba pasando de esta forma? ¿Qué eran esos sueños? Nunca dudó de que se volvería loca en algún punto, pero era la primera vez que sentía... que la premisa le aterraba.

No se trataba de sentir nostalgia por las personas que dejaba, porque las importantes se habían ido. Sin embargo, en el nuevo mundo que su mente iba a crear, ¿cómo sería? ¿Qué vería?

O tal vez todo esto no provenía de ella.

Quizá venía de afuera... de algo que vivía en esa casa, en la tierra, en los árboles oscuros.

Algo que estaba en el mismo lugar que ella... como si supiera lo que estaba pasando.

No creía en Dios, pero se aferraba al crucifijo y a las oraciones. ¿Significaba que podría existir algo que no podía ver, no obstante, que era capaz de exteriorizar su presencia?

Sonrió por inercia.

Se estaba volviendo loca después de todo... o quizá necesitaba de alguien para que le dijera la diferencia entre el aquí, y el "aquí" de sus sueños.

Observó la vela. Tardaría en apagarse, así que veía su luz mientras volvía a hundirse en el sueño. No estaba interesada en reponerse, en dormir lo necesario para recuperar energía. Solamente era que un mundo de sueños seguía siendo la única salida para la existencia real que ya no le interesaba.

Cerró los ojos esperando no tener de nuevo esa pesadilla. Prefería la sangre, prefería la desesperación, pero no... no la distorsión de la imagen de ellos. No quería ver a Arthur de una forma distinta a la que recordaba. No quería pensar en su bebé invadido de oscuridad, cuando fue la luz más brillante de todas.

No deseaba profanar su recuerdo.

Aceptaría cualquier sueño, si en ellos no cambiaba la forma de su esposo y de su hijo. En cambio, recibía bien el miedo, la culpa, todo el dolor en tanto ese recuerdo permaneciera puro e inmaculado.

Esperaba dormir y soñar todo, menos eso.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo.

De nuevo se sumergió en esa oscuridad primaria del subconsciente.

...

...

Y... volvió a despertar.

Despertó sintiendo que todavía estaba en la cama, pero la luz del sol entraba del lado derecho, por una ventana cubierta de cortinas blancas.

Estaba en la cama, portaba el mismo camisón de seda, su cabello estaba suelto en la almohada. Todo en ella era exactamente igual. No obstante, con desconcierto observó alrededor.

La decoración, el papel tapiz de las paredes, los muebles de roble, las sábanas de un ligero tono verde...

Esta... no era su casa... no era la casa donde se quedaba.

Se parecía a otro lugar que guardó siempre en su memoria...

Con la duda creciendo a paso acelerado, levantó su mano. La miró con atención, la movió y la sintió. Era su mano, su cuerpo, y tenía... pleno uso de él. Percibió sus pies, sus piernas, el cuerpo, incluso sus labios que estaban ligeramente resecos por la temperatura.

No tenía sentido.

¿Soñaba, cierto? Esto era... un sueño... rememoraba perfectamente que cerró los ojos mirando la vela, que afuera seguía la oscuridad y adentro se quedó la angustia por las pesadillas. ¿Por qué podía recordar todo eso dentro de un sueño? Todo lucía tan nítido, tan claro para sus ojos... incluso afuera, del otro lado de la ventana, esta ese árbol de naranjo que daba las flores blancas en primavera, con los primeros frutos maduros.

Esa era su antigua casa. Aquella donde se mudó después de la boda, un lugar al que llamó hogar junto con...

Se quedó quieta cuando sintió una mano apretar la suya.

Era imposible.

No percibió el miedo, sino la... emoción en la boca de su estómago... un sentimiento que surgió en su pecho y que subió hasta su garganta, haciendo difícil emitir sonido.

La calidez de esa mano, la forma en que la tocaba e iba subiendo por su brazo.

¡E-Era imposible! N-Nunca antes... s-soñó con esto... s-sólo era víctima de pesadillas, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera estar viendo esto?

Por un momento rogó que fuera real. Que todo lo que vivió en ese año fuera únicamente un sueño y esa fuera la realidad. La casa, las cortinas, los muebles, la mano que la tocaba y ese quejido perezoso que percibió cerca de su hombro.

— ¿Gwyneth? ¿Qué hora es?

Por favor, si había un Dios... si de algo sirvieron todas esas oraciones, los rezos, apretar el crucifijo tan fuerte que casi le cortó las manos... por favor, ¡por favor!

— Si Henry aún no llora, quiere decir que es muy temprano.

Por favor, quería que eso fuera real.

Y si se trataba de un sueño, por favor...

— Le di su leche cerca de las 5 am, así que seguramente duerme muy bien.

Por favor, no quería despertar nunca.

No volteó a un lado, sintió que estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo. Su mente era un caos definiéndose entre el sueño, lo real, y entre sus propios sentimientos. Temió de repente que si parpadeaba... que si dejaba de respirar aunque fuera un momento, todo eso se desvanecería...

— ¿Gwyneth?

Lo vio de pronto.

Hubo un movimiento en la cama y después frente a ella, con esos ojos verde esmeralda, lo vio. Esas cejas pobladas, el cabello rubio desordenado, sus mejillas un poco rojas y ese gesto de ligera confusión combinada con un innato temperamento quisquilloso.

Era Arthur.

No supo si sonrió, si estuvo a punto de llorar, pero él curveó los labios como siempre lo hacía. No quería tocarlo por temor a que se fuera de su vista.

Era Arthur... Arthur...

Sintió su beso de repente. Era el mismo tipo de beso que le daba por las mañanas, aunque uno previo para una actividad más íntima. No le importó en ese momento, sólo sabía que la estaba besando como antes, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Si era real, si era un sueño no interesaba ahora.

Correspondió con todas sus ansias, con toda la emoción que no alcanzaban a reflejar sus ojos azul pálido. Correspondió aceptando que él se colocara sobre sí, que la tocara por encima y... por debajo del camisón. Que apretara sus pechos hasta emitir suaves gemidos que sólo era capaz de hacer por él.

Era feliz. Verdaderamente feliz.

Sentía más... excitación suya y propia, más de su boca que la hacía reaccionar. Se comenzó a frotar a su ritmo, abrazándolo ya y correspondiendo cada caricia, cada beso.

Se estaba perdiendo en Arthur, y era lo que más quería hacer.

Pronto las sábanas se cayeron, la ropa de ambos desapareció y se encontró enredando las piernas en su cadera.

Era él, el único hombre que amó...

 _¿Lo era?_

Se tensó de repente, el justo momento en el que él levantó la vista para observarla.

 _Esos ojos..._

Todo alrededor se quedó quieto y fue perdiendo su color. Todo se volvió blanco... gris... y luego negro...

Esos ojos no eran... no eran verde esmeralda como los recordaba. Se trataba de un verde más oscuro, más en penumbra y... ese brillo, esa pupila afilada...

Él no era Arthur.

Sintió miedo. Sintió pánico y deshonra por verse en ese estado frente a... a él... a ese hombre que fue cambiando de facciones. Tenía la piel más blanca, un cuerpos más formado y alto, con un... cabello rojo tan intenso como el atardecer.

Y esos ojos. Esa sonrisa inocente que ya no lo era.

Gritó.

Gritó y se removió tan fuerte que de pronto cayó de la cama con un golpe fuerte.

Aun se encontraba gritando, moviéndose en un intento de asegurarse que... que ese hombre ya no estaba sobre ella.

No se calmó hasta que pegó contra la pared y que lo fría de la madera le congeló el cuerpo.

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, y por la luz de la ventana podía ver que nada cambió. Seguía siendo el mismo cuarto, con los mismos muebles, las mismas paredes oscuras sin color. Ella continuaba con el camisón, con la cruz sobre su cuello resplandeciendo.

Gritó y gritó... pero cuando pasó la primera impresión, comenzó a llorar en ese rincón, abrazándose el cuerpo.

¿Q-Qué estuvo a punto de hacer? ¡S-Se dejó llevar porque era con Arthur! ¡¿Cómo fue que de repente ya no era él?! ¡Eran sus ojos, su sonrisa, esas cejas que ella adoraba aun cuando todos se burlaron de su apariencia!

¿Q-Quién era ese hombre sobre ella? ¡¿Fue quien la tocó todo el tiempo?!

— A-Arthur... p-perdón, perdóname...

E-Estuvo... a punto de traicionarlo, de profanar su amor por él...

Se sentía... tan sucia...

Arrastrándose llegó al baño, y con el agua fría de los baldes se comenzó a lavar frenéticamente, poniéndose su piel con un ligero tono azulado.

¿Quién era ese hombre?

Temía volver a dormir y encontrarlo, que volviera a tocarla...

No deseaba volver a dormir nunca.


	4. Cuarto Acto

**.**

* * *

 **Cuarto Acto  
**

* * *

Una decisión muy drástica, ¿no? La resolución de no volver a dormir jamás.

Conforme pasaron unos días, veía como su cuerpo se marchitaba aceleradamente, demacrando sus facciones y dejando que la piel se marcara más a su delgada estructura. Sus ojeras aumentaban, se ponía pálida a cada momento.

Sin embargo, contrario a dejarla como un patético despojo de sí misma, la angustia y el cansancio la hacían más atractiva. El talle era más agraciado, su rostro tenía mayor fineza, y las ojeras que combinaban con su vestido negro le daban un aire de... santidad. O exactamente de lo contrario, como si estuviera a punto de caer.

Casi podía sonreír.

¿Tanto la había afectado el sueño que creó para ella?

En los días que pasaron, en que se reservó su actividad, pudo observarla a través de sus pesadillas, de los susurros entre oraciones, de las modestas fotografías que observaba entre sus frías manos.

Arthur, ¿verdad? Su difunto esposo que murió en la guerra. Lo vio en sus recuerdos, en la somnolencia de su mente. Un hombre de cabello rubio, cejas prominentes, ojos verde esmeralda y sonrisa tímida.

Un perdedor, si le preguntaban. El amor de su vida, si se lo cuestionaban a ella.

Por medio de los sueños supo cuán importante era preservar su recuerdo. A su vez, era vital conservar el voto de matrimonio, de intimidad y amor únicamente con él, aun cuando el hombre se pudría bajo tierra.

Era algo elemental para ella. El pilar de la cordura que le quedaba, de su esperanza y su oración.

Fue fácil saber qué seguía.

La forma en que corrompía sus habituales pesadillas, en que manchaba la imagen de aquel hombre y del niño que nunca conoció.

No se trataba de hacerla sufrir, sino de hundirla en confusión y remordimiento. Un acto que hiciera que lo último de su luz se perdiera en la oscuridad.

Comenzó con pequeñas pruebas, cambios y cambios en las pesadillas durante semanas. No era su naturaleza actuar dramáticamente, al contrario: con detalles, con pruebas y experimentos donde observaba sus reacciones. La finalidad era encontrar su debilidad, lo que ella jamás se perdonaría.

Entre el sufrimiento, su dolor, los actos ocurridos después de las perdidas, resultó ser que lo importante era la culpa. Había que provocar un acto donde ella se perdiera en su remordimiento.

Y casi lo logró.

La tenía ahí, completamente desnuda bajo sí. Por supuesto, la pobre mujer creía que se estaba entregando a los deseos de su esposo, sólo por eso su cuerpo reaccionaba con tanta naturalidad y esbozaba los bellos sonidos previos al placer.

Había pasado tiempo. Mucho tiempo desde la última vez que deseó a un humano.

Con el poco interés que mostraba a las personas, consecuentemente tampoco nacía el deseo natural de posesión. No tenía sentido poseer un cuerpo si no tenía utilidad el alma. Por eso, con esa mujer... entre las observaciones, los pequeños detalles, y finalmente, con esa imagen de su cuerpo blanco bajo él...

Tal vez fue por eso.

Pudo haber consumado el acto. Pudo mancharla y corromperla, orillándola a perderse en el abismo pero...

Fue descuidado.

En medio del frote, de los besos que correspondía casi desesperada, ella susurró una palabra. Un nombre.

Arthur.

Dijo ese nombre, uno especial y casi sagrado para su memoria, pensando que se estaba entregando al hombre que siempre amó.

Uniéndose con Arthur, y no con él.

Fue una estupidez. Ese tipo de insignificancias no deberían molestarlo en lo absoluto, ¿qué importaba si decía ese nombre? ¿O el de cualquiera? No tenía que ver en su propósito original. Podía invocar al mismo Dios si lo deseaba, en tanto él fuera quien consumiera el acto.

Pero no.

Por el efecto de su palabra, el escenario que creó para su pesadilla se borró. Los dejó flotando en un espacio oscuro, y revelando su apariencia humana. Era un demonio, no obstante, podía adoptar la forma de un hombre si lo necesitaba. Requería de cierto grado de concentración para formar el sueño adecuado, por eso todo se vino abajo cuando se dejó llevar por la palabra.

En vez de suspiros y placer, obtuvo de ella su miedo y su vergüenza. Nada mal para comenzar, pero hubiese preferido hundirse en su cuerpo hasta hacerla retorcerse.

Bien, esto se volvería un problema si no lo resolvía pronto. No podía darse el lujo de jugar demasiado ahora que se daba cuenta del problema. Que era... sensible a lo que hiciera. No entendía el grado de la premisa, pero no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Reconocía el riesgo y no quería asumirlo.

Tenía que hacerlo pronto... aunque en cierto modo, ella estaba ayudando.

Al no dormir, se debilitaba a paso acelerado. Cuando ya no tuviera fuerza para defenderse, no podría evitar que fuese profanada.

En ese caso, comenzó a dejarse ver.

Primero como una sombra que recorría los rincones, las habitaciones, a los breves cambios del sol pálido del campo. La madera rechinaba, el aire se hacía más frío, y la sensación de que alguien más habitaba se hizo presente.

Le dejó sentir que la observaba.

En el comedor, en la pequeña sala, antes de acostarse.

Cuando ya estaba en la cama tratando de dormir, del lado de la sombras que formaba la luz de la vela.

Se encontraba ahí siempre, viéndola tan fijamente que notaba cuando el escalofrío la recorría.

Y cada vez se hacía más divertido, porque ella comenzaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo la razón.

Conforme pasaron esos días, se hacía más paranoica, más drástica en sus maneras, pero el cansancio entorpecía sus reflejos y pronto sólo podía pedir fuerza entre sus oraciones.

Sí, se encontraba ahí, en todos los lugares dentro y fuera de la casa. No importaba que ella tratara de correr, que huyera, que gritara cuando lo notaba en alguna sombra que se movía. Porque no percibía sólo su forma, sino que temía.

Era un demonio, un ser impuro después de todo. Lo menos que podía sentir era miedo y pánico cuando la acechaba en sus ojos ardientes en deseo.

En cuanto durmiera.

En cuanto cerrara los ojos consumirían en acto y ella caería en desesperación.

Ambos lo sabían.


	5. Quinto Acto

**.**

* * *

 **Quinto Acto.  
**

* * *

Respiró profundamente a la vez que tomaba el crucifijo más fuerte entre sus manos. Luchaba por no temblar, por no vacilar, manteniendo su oración con tanta devoción que quería gritarlo.

Podía sentirlo.

Al estar en el pasillo, en su habitación, usando la mecedora o sólo en el pórtico de la casa. Donde quiera que fuera, a cualquier hora del día, durante la más simple o vergonzosa de las situaciones.

Alguien estaba en la casa. Alguien más además de ella.

Ese hombre de ojos verdes, de cabello más rojo que el mismo fuego, con una piel blanca que le recordaba a la luna en su solitario y escalofriante recorrido.

El hombre de su pesadilla, quien yació sobre ella y que sonreía.

Sonreía susurrando entre las esquinas, en los crujidos de la madera. Acechándola como una bestia hambrienta, acorralándola en los rincones como un animal herido.

Susurraba entre dientes, devorándola con la mirada. Extendiendo los largos brazos que abarcaban habitaciones completas en negrura.

"Duerme"

Santo Dios, ¿q-qué pasaba?

Miró la vela sobre el buró. Ya era de noche, y esa era la última que conservaba. Desde que tuvo aquella pesadilla, no dejaba de encender una tras otra, esperando que su débil luz alejara lo suficiente _la_ sombra. Ese fuego era todo lo que podía mantenerla despierta, llegando al extremo de quemarse las manos para que el dolor no le permitiera cerrar los ojos.

No podía volver a dormir. Si lo hacía, probablemente algo muchísimo más aterrador la arrastraría a su completa desesperación.

Se quemaba las manos, rezaba por horas, se golpeaba la cabeza para no perder el foco de vista.

No sabía cuánto más podría resistir.

Tenía miedo. Incluso la negrura de sus ropajes la aterraba, obligándose a vestir siempre con el camisón o llevar mantas encima para que desapareciera ese incierto color.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Esto lo pidió ella? Recordaba que antes de instalarse en la casa no le interesaba ahí se hundía abismo, porque nada en esta tierra despertaba alegría, ni ilusión. Deseó tener esperanza en cada oración que ofrecía al Altísimo, consuelo quizá, pero en el fondo sabía que ya no tenía fuerza para continuar.

Más aún, deseaba respuestas.

Quería que ese "¿Por qué?" fuera respondido, no importando qué entidad lo hiciera.

¿Por eso pasaba? ¿Por eso llegó ese hombre de ojos verdes? Con su sonrisa, con el cabello rojo, con ese cuerpo que podría cubrir a cualquiera de pecaminosa lujuria.

Sintió escalofrío. El pistilo de la vela comenzó a tronar en señal de que se apagaría. Ya no pensaba bien, así que juntó cada papel de la casa para comenzar a echarla en un recipiente y hacer un fuego más grande.

No quería ser absorbida. No por esa oscuridad. Aquello era algo diferente, algo… maligno, que olfateaba su miedo y su desesperación como una bestia hambrienta.

¿Q-Qué era lo que vivía ahí? ¡¿Por qué la perseguía?! ¡¿H-Hizo algo para despertar una p-presencia así?!

No lo imaginaba… d-de verdad existía ese hombre, ¡esa criatura! ¡La observaba ahora mismo con una sonrisa! Las sombras de la pequeña fogata tomaban formas más firmes y palpables.

No, esto no lo pidió ella. Quería respuestas, pero esa… esa cosa no estaba ahí para escuchar, mucho menos para responder preguntas.

Con las irónicas llamaradas, esa oscuridad se aproximaba... jamás le había parecido tan estremecedora.

Si dormía sería su fin. Pero sin dormir por días, su cordura estaba pendiendo de un hilo demasiado fino.

Quizá esto no era real. Tal vez lo imaginaba y de alguna forma sólo sería una etapa a la que su mente la sometía. ¡Quizá nada de eso existía! Ni ese lugar, ni la situación, ni siquiera que se encontrara a miles de kilómetros de casa que la vio nacer.

Y-Ya no sabía... en qué creer... ¿p-por qué pasaba esto? ¡¿Por qué esa criatura la acechaba entre las sombras del fuego?! ¡Estaba a punto de volverse loca en medio de las llamas que crecían más y más!

Lloraba desesperada, emitiendo con hipos el Ave María que tanto le enseñó Bryan. La cruz entre sus manos se iba calentando conformes lo apretaba.

Iba a caer. Iba... a ser profanada por ese monstruo...

Vio aproximarse la figura, pasar el fuego que no tímido se apartaba, y tomar la forma del hombre de su pesadilla.

Los ojos verdes. La piel blanca. El cabello más rojo que hubiese visto.

Su desnudez no pasó a su atención cuando ya estaba frente a ella, enseñando esos dientes blancos reflejados por la luna...

Las piernas no le respondieron. Quiso gritar, pero la voz se esfumó de su garganta. Ni siquiera que el cuarto ya se encontrara absorbido por el fuego la abrumó tanto como ese hombre.

¿Se volvió loca? ¿Todo eso era una jugarreta de su imaginación? ¡¿O tal vez estaba dormida?! ¡Esa debía ser la pesadilla más terrible que hubiera tenido! C-Con la esperanza de que fuese un sueño, colocó la mano sobre el fuego cercano.

La profunda quemadura que se hizo, y ese dolor crispando todo su cuerpo, fueron pruebas de la más horrenda verdad.

— Esto no es un sueño.

Abrió los ojos por el tono masculino, y sin dejar de apretar el crucifijo, tembló absolutamente aterrada en la esquina del cuarto. La acorralaba ese hombre, que siguió sonriendo luego de soltar esa afirmación.

¿Q-Qué le pasaría ahora?

La imagen de Arthur y de su bebé acudió a su mente, pero contrario al amor con que ellos la miraban, había... compasión, tal vez lástima. S-Sabían qué le pasaría, ¿cierto? Pero no la culpaba. No fue provocado por ella, ningún ser humano con tanto dolor en su interior habría pedido algo como esto.

No le importaba caer en la oscuridad, sí, pero nunca que su alma fuese devorada así.

Rogó por el término de su vida no para perderse en lo infinito, sino para volver a ver a su familia. Quizá renacer con ella si algún Dios se apiadaba del amor que nunca flaqueó.

La miraban así porque sabían lo que vendría...

No... no quería esto... lloró tanto pensando en que no quería profanar el recuerdo...

No tuvo compasión de ella, a pesar de que al levantarla del suelo y depositarla en la cama fue suave y brutalmente considerado.

No quiso mirar, tampoco prestar atención en el sentir. Se enfocó en el crucifijo de su mano derecha, con el fuego acrecentándose y consumiendo la casa.

Hubo calor, luego hubo frío al ser despojada de su camisón. Percibió la suavidad de su cama y luego la dureza del cuerpo ajeno.

Ese no era un hombre. No podía ser humano cuando las llamas estaban alrededor mientras él se satisfacía con su cuerpo.

Veía únicamente el crucifijo y lo apretaba con fuerza. Arthur y su bebé le decían con la mirada que esto no era su culpa... y lo quiso creer, aun cuando su cuerpo se volvía impuro a cada toque del hombre.

Los besos, las mordidas, las lascivas caricias y la forma en que golpeó su interior... nada de eso lo percibió. No sentía nada más que la cruz en su mano, calentándose velozmente por el fuego que ya invadía la cama.

Tal vez empezaba a morir.

Ahora... ¿Ahora qué pasaría con ella? ¿Podría ver a su familia? ¿O permanecería encerrada en esa casa, con aquella criatura consumiendo sus sentidos?

Por toda la eternidad, con esos ojos verdes y con el cabello rojo.


	6. Acto Final

**_.  
_**

* * *

 **Acto Final.**

* * *

18 de Noviembre de 1909.

Suspiraron al unísono cuando bajaron del carruaje. Observaron la fachada inmutable de la casa, los árboles de roble y el cielo gris que no cambiaba.

Nunca pensaron que volverían a ese lugar.

Subieron la escalerilla, pasaron el pórtico y abrieron la puerta despacio, dejando que un poco de aire entrara junto con luz de sol. Sintieron enseguida el polvo en su nariz, el ambiente húmedo de la madera que se pudría.

Había pasado un año desde aquel incendio, y parecía que nada sucedió.

Los muebles seguían en los mismos sitios, cubiertos por sábanas quemadas apenas por las orillas. Las cortinas continuaban de ese tono verde oscuro, y hasta las maderas lucían las manchas de hollín y ceniza superficiales.

Un año exacto.

Aún podían recordar el rostro de Gwyneth cuando la subieron al carruaje y le desearon buen viaje. La enviaron ahí para que reposara, para que rezara, y quizá, que encontrara la paz luego de todo lo que tuvo que vivir. Ella no era la misma de cuando se casó, de cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Era un despojo de lo que solía ser la más tranquila y amable de las mujeres.

Hacía un año que desapareció.

Entraron al lugar y abrieron un poco las ventanas. El sitio tenía una penumbra agobiante de... tristeza, de desesperación y culpa.

No se lo mereció. Gwyneth no hizo nada para merecer el destino incierto que cayó sobre ella.

A los pocos meses que la enviaron ahí, fueron a visitarla para serle de apoyo. Siempre fueron unidos, pero por los negocios familiares hasta entonces tuvieron tiempo para organizar un viaje. Todo con el firme propósito de pasar tiempo a su lado, hacerle entender que no la olvidaron y que tampoco la maldijeron.

Si hubieran llegado antes, ¿habrían evitado que todo esto pasara?

Cuando arribaron a los terrenos, desde lejos se veían las llamaradas gigantes de la estructura. Sólo hasta acercarse supieron que pasaba, porque desde lejana distancia lucía como un punto de luz en medio de un oscuro campo.

Llegaron y no fueron capaces de entrar para ayudarla. Sacaron agua de los pozos, el cochero y el jinete trabajaron a su par para intentar apaciguar el incendio.

No escuchaban los gritos de su hermana, ni siquiera algún signo de lucha. Quisieron entrar, pero las llamas se interponían fieramente. Temían lo peor, se esforzaron hasta que la lluvia como una vieja amiga los auxilió.

Fueron momentos desesperados, y cuando tuvieron la mínima oportunidad, se adentraron en busca de ella, de... su cuerpo...

No había nadie adentro.

No hubo rastro de pelea, de asalto, de algún evento imprevisto que indicara peligro. Sus pertenencias seguían en el mismo lugar, las fotografías y las sábanas con los rastros naturales del incendio, pero ella no se encontraba...

Excepto una cosa.

Se miraron entre sí. Se recordaron que acudieron solamente para buscar unos objetos, y luego irse para nunca regresar.

El crucifijo de plata que le obsequiaron durante el funeral de Arthur estaba sobre la almohada.

Supieron que algo andaba terriblemente mal, e intentaron buscarla. Contactaron a la policía, incluso a Scotland Yard, y cuando ellos no dieron respuestas, contrataron detectives privados que arrojaran luces de su paradero. No hubo rastro, y a pesar de que no se rendían, supieron por unanimidad que no la volverían a ver.

¿A dónde fue?

No pudieron conservar esa casa luego de su desaparición. La vendieron lo más barata que pudieron, a cualquier precio con tal de deshacerse de ella y de cualquier cosa que les recordara la desesperación de su hermana.

Debieron estar presentes... ¡debieron ayudarla! Hacerle ver que no estaba sola...

Gwyneth, ¿qué ocurrió con ella?

Se miraron nuevamente. Necesitaban salir de ahí.

Recogieron lo necesario y salieron, abordando el carruaje que los llevaría lejos de esa casa, de esa propiedad. Del condado si lo requerían.

¿Qué pasó con su hermana? ¿A dónde se fue?

Sólo conservaron con ellos el crucifijo que le regalaron. La plata seguía brillando en el altar de su casa, donde rezaban por su alma y por la premisa de que hubiese encontrado la paz. Que quizá, en algún momento, se reuniría con Arthur y con el bebé que tanto amaron.

Esperaban que sí...

Pero por otro lado...

Vieron por última vez esa casa. A la distancia ya parecía una borrosa figura oscura entre pasto muerto y cielo opaco.

Lo sintieron.

Algo que los observaba de una de las ventanas, como despidiéndose con una sonrisa burlona y gesto inquisitivo...

Algo vivía en esa casa... algo que estuvo también junto a Gwyneth.

Supieron una cosa, de repente.

Ella dejó este mundo.

...

Se alejaron de ese lugar, hasta que la casa ya no estuvo dentro de su vista.

Gwyneth, pequeña y amable mujer...

Pensaron en el crucifijo en casa, brillando por las luces de la mañana y de las velas.

¿Sirvió para su consuelo? ¿Habría tenido fe? ¿Creyó en que existía algo más grande que todos los seres del mundo?

Si eso pasó... y confiaban en que así fue, entonces parte de su alma se quedó en el objeto. Una parte pequeña, casi inexistente, pero pura e inocente. Quizá ni ella misma lo supo, quizá dudó de sí misma y se maldijo. Se creyó merecedora de una oscuridad eterna.

Pero quedó una luz. Una pequeña parte que seguramente recordaba los tiempos felices.

Cuidarían esa parte entonces, hasta que llegara el día del Juicio Final. Hasta que se le otorgara justicia a su pequeña hermana de cabello castaño cenizo y ojos azul pálido, de piel blanca que lo único que hizo fue creer en un buen futuro, en la familia, en la preservación del amor en sus diversas maneras. Como hermana, como esposa, como madre y hermana.

Hasta ese día.

Hasta ese día.


End file.
